sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Caste of Snowflakes Part 1 (Pokemonboy3000)
(I actually think I may start doing weekly episodes, maybe.) Background * The Ferrous Fane is a temple filed with iron based traps and weaponry that used to be an armory for home world gems on earth until Rose locked it. It was visited prior by Steven, Connie, Pearl, and Cuprite. * Snow and Yellow Calcite finally talked about the Black Ice incident, and feel more comfortable with each other. (Still working on that episode, not liking where it is right now.) Cast Steven Connie Amethyst Garnet Pearl Cuprite Tiger eye (Mentioned) Helenite (Aptos) Snow Onicolo (LTT) Non-speaking Cameo Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Non Speaking Cameo Lodestone (Mentioned) Chara/Charo (mentioned) ' '(Steven in talking on the phone with Connie. He is on the balcony of his house overlooking beach city. Cuprite is down on the boardwalk with Peedee, and Pearl is down there aswell also talking on a phone.) “Yeah I feel like she is really opening up since she talked with Calcite.” Steven looked back into the house and watched Snow who was sitting on the on the counter next to Amethyst. Snow said something that caused Amethyst to laugh, Amethyst then hit Snow on the shoulder causing her to blush. “She still hangs out with Amethyst, but hopefully she will open up soon. Alright I’ll talk to you later Connie.” Steven hung up and entered the house. ' ' The warp pad went off and Garnet and Helenite step off. “Tiger has a lead on Lodestone, were going to investigate. “Amethyst, Onicolo, Ammolite come with me, we will need your skills." Garnet said as the gems gathered around her. “Quickly now, I already set up a warp pad near their location so let's go” Helenite informed the others as they gathered. “And what am I supposed to do?” Snow asked unenthusiastically. “Stay here, with Steven, Cuprite and Pearl, and try to get along.” Garnet said before the gems warped away. “Great, I’m equated with those two.” Snow rolled her eyes. “What’s wrong Snow?” Steven asked, he figured this would come up eventually, peridot went through a similar time. “I’m a fully functional gem warrior! Praised for my status as powerful and rare! I’m not to be equated with a Pearl or a Cuprite!” Snow said as she angrily shot an ice spike through one of the walls. As this happens Pearl and Cuprite entered the building. “Steven where’s Garnet?I have something to discuss with her.” “She just left with everyone else looking for Lodestone.” Steven told her. “Figure’s and just when I figured out the perfect way to find.” Pearl sighed. Snow chuckled “You came up with a plan? To do what the rest of your team hasn’t been able to do for weeks? What a joke!” “You have a problem Snow- jukeisha?” Cuprite asked annoyed with the gems attitude. “You know we fought in the war, Against you many times, so why do you continue to be sold cold to us?” Pearl asked, she was beginning to be fed up with Snow’s attitude. “I’m perfectly aware of your results during the rebellion, and how you were a moderately good fighter, but we both know you supplemented your few skills with the fact that everyone underestimated you because you were a Pearl!” Snow yelled at Pearl. “Don’t forget that we beat you at every turn!” Cuprite said angrily “Rose beat us most of the time, and you were even worse than Pearl, you lack all forms of combat skill, you rely completely on tricking your opponent into hitting their allies! Neither one of you are strong, yet alone strong enough to surpass me.” Snow remarked. “Whoa!Let’s cool it gems!” Steven said getting between the three of them. “Now Pearl what was your plan?” “Oh that’s right Steven! So we have Tiger combing the globe looking for Lodestone correct? But we nor the Charoites have been able to find her, and since the process hasn’t restarted we can only assume she hasn’t found them yet. So what’s Lodestone’s defining characteristic?” “Her Hat?” Steven asked “Her annoying Space-Australian accent?” Snow added sarcastically. “No Steven-sama! It her magnetic personality!” Cuprite giggled, she ignored Snow's comment.' ' “Right Cuprite, if we can track her unique magnetic field we should be able to find her no problem!” Pearl added “But we would need a gem device with a strong enough magnetic field to trace her, but where would we find such an object?” Pearl asked rhetorically. “The Ferrous Fane!” Steven remembered the magnetic gemstone keeping the center of the temple afloat.' ' “Yupperuni! Pearl-sama and I are gonna go grab it! Wanna come?” Cuprite asked Steven. “Sure, and this way Snow you can see Pearl and Cuprite in action the Fane has these really cool ninja guards that can only be defeated by a master swordsman. “ Steven said excitedly “Sure, I'm sure this will be an eye opening experience, when they can’t handle this Steven I’ll show you what a real gem can do.” She formed many Ice spikes around her body and laughed. The gems step on the warp pad and warp away. ------ The Gems warp outside the Ferrous Fane. “Here we are Cuprite if you would be so kind?” Pearl asked motioning to the door. “Right away Pearl-sama!” Cuprite’s gem glowed and 5 lines came down forming a pentagon on the door, the symbol spiraled down integrating with the hall way. “See that Snow this temple was heavily contested during the rebellion, that Rose made it so only Cuprite could open the door.” Steven tried to impress Snow, but she was unfazed. “Wow a door, any Charoite could open the door, clearly Homeworld didn’t care enough to try.” Snow rolled her eyes. The gems walked in and continued down the hall Pearl summoned her trident and Cuprite summoned her yoyo ready for battle, but nothing happened. “Shouldn’t the ninja guards have attacked by now?” Steven asked. “Yeah we should be knee deep in Iron Idols by now” Pearl stated, as they moved further she found them broken apart on the ground. “This isn’t right, they should have reformed since last time we were here, also these marks seem like they were cut clean through recently.” Pearl investigated. As she said that a large spike came up right where she was standing, she barely avoided it. “Move!” She called to the other gems as more and more spikes came up. Cuprite, Steven and Snow were able to avoid them as they continued down the hall into a large chamber, lasers began to fire from all directions. “Steven look out!” Pearl called out. “Please, how did you gems ever survive without me?” Snow formed a large blue orb in her hand and shot it up into the air, it froze the lasers in the their tracks and they broke apart shortly after wards. “See easy as, what was it called Steven?” she said facetiously. “Pie... Snow.” Steven sighed as he approached Snow, this plan wasn’t working as he thought it would. “Alright let’s keep goi-Ahing!” A chute opened up beneath him and Snow and they fell in. ---- Steven floated to the bottom with Snow and they safely landed. “See, your a real gem Steven!” Snow said happily. “Now let’s get up there “Look Snow…” Steven was getting slightly fed up with Snow’s attitude. “Look were trying to be patient with you, but you're acting so cold what is your problem with Pearl and Cuprite!? You are making such progress Tiger eye, Amethyst, and Calcite, you gave them all chances, and they gave you one. Why are those two any different?” “THEY ARE SERVANTS! They are lower than me! They aren’t even real gems!!!....But...But what did they do to deserve happy lives filled with friends,gems, and HUMANS! Who care about them...when I have only had suffering.” she began to tear up but was quickly returned to her senses by a familiar hissing noise. “Oh no.” she ran and pushed Steven. “Snow! What is your problem!? Steven was surprised by the push but as soon as he was moved Serpentinite’s blade cut through where his head was seconds ago. Steven stuttered in surprise and held his head “Thanks Snow. Serpentinite glared at the two gems before her “You ruined my chance for the kill Snow! Blue Diamond would be angry, if she cared about you that issss! To think all this time I have been hunting you down Ssssteven, never would I think you would come to me!” She turned and faced Steven and Snow. "Serpentinite, so you have been living here? I always wondered where the gems stayed while on earth. "But how did you even get in?" Steven asked while summoning his shield, Connie had his sword so he wasn't prepared for battle. "Steven leave this to me. I can handle this." Snow said forming two blue orbs in her hands. "I'll show you what I've learned on earth." Serpentinite silently readied herself for battle, her sword changed into its segemented whip form. and she rushed at Snow. (To Be Continued) Trivia * This marks the Ferrous Fane's second appearance. * This episode marks the first in universe time someone points out Lodestone's accent. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction